Dealing With A Heart That I Didn't Break
by TannerBananer
Summary: ' Winifred Jessamine had the undeniable tendency to play with the heartstrings of many young men. Famous for picking them up, she also gained notice by placing them back down - unfascinated by their similar nature. NevilleOc. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**While listening to Rihanna & Drake sing, and reading a very intriguing story, this spawned up into my mind :s To be frank, I've grown a fondness to Neville that I never really realized until, well, he became the hottest male character. Ah, puberty C: haha! Well, I hope you enjoy this, because I enjoyed making this C: FYI, I pulled out my Romeo & Juilet for this. Kinda inspiring with the whole deceased lovers thing going on there.**

* * *

_Thy Drugs Are Quick. Thus with a kiss I die. - Romeo_

* * *

There were numerous rumors that hung in the air revolving around the suicidal video cassette of McKenzie Ravnerneil. Many of said false accusations included that of the young Pure blooded witch whom the deceased muggle tended to foolishly linger with. He was obvilious to the fact that Winifred Jessamine was a - supposed - whore. She grew bored with him in the span of three months, and she easily grew tedious of the mundane activities they participated in, the dull conversations they had, and the lack of sparks between them.

The young muggle that was an up incoming, underground guitarist that was a member of the well-known band, 'Fracture JohnDoe' was dead, and leaving a little infamous motion picture to oblige the 5th year witch was exactly the attention grabber that the Pure-Blooded Ravenclaw feverishly attempted to avoid.

Not only was the 6 year age gap astonishingly juicy gossip that any Hogwarts student gushed about amongst their peers, but the video that practically every muggle & magical being alike devoured whole was enough to bring John Lennon to roll over in his grave.

o.O.o

Mckenzie held the recording camera in his hands, causing the jittery motion to fully exaggerate his oblivious addiction to heroine. Besides the fact of his drug abuse, he finally sat the camera down on a solid surface to capture the scene of his apartment flat. It was an utter chaos of a mess. There he decided to place a rickety chair in the center of the scene, and sat with his guitar in his lap,

"You don't smile unless you laugh" he began to strum the guitar to a various tune that did not sound catchy at all, though resembled a intoxicated man with an instrument.

He was creating the song on the spot.

"You hate my stupid band, and cheer me up when I feel like crap" at this, he shook guitar to make the body vibrate. "I'm infatuated with your heart shaped scar on your hand. Oh Winnie, last night you looked too pretty, I'll never forget that look you gave me when I took you to eat at Smitty's" his body swayed at the excessive amount of foreign chemicals in his body.

"We danced around in the back seat of my car to Jimi Hendrix, I hope when this is over, you won't fall for Lucas Roderick's. I Hope he dies. Right here tonight" he temporarily stopped his song, and stared his sea foam green eyes directly into the camera, engulfing the device alive with pure, unknown intensity, sending a chill down the viewers back.

"But alas, that blonde haired troll isn't going to touch your flawless soul, I'll make this right, we don't need to fight" huffing in a gasp of air, he briskly began tending to the guitar as if his new born child with such new found gentleness, the aura the television casted was something that leaned towards a real musician, than a heavily toked-up drugee. His tune became that of a more cilvilized manner within mere seconds, "Oh Winnie, I see it all now that you're with me, dislike that you hardly kiss me, maybe the sun may disintegrate the moons envious glares to pause and redirect the stubborn, jealous stares" he stopped mid-song once more, though closed his eyes, "thank you, beautiful Winnie" he brashly stood up abruptly in his seat that startled the calm atmosphere, which caused the guitar to repond by pinging as it his the hardwood floors, and strode broadly to the camera, smiled cheekily, and ran a hand through his touseled hair, finished his song dedicated to Winifred Jessamine.

"My girl..." He sighed, his disposition in the high getting the better of him as his eyes hung mid-open. "I'll look after you", and with that, he turned his body, stood on the chair behind him, only allowing the waist down to be seen, and simply stepped off the seat. There was 16 seconds of his wickedly whipping body fighting to get the rope loose from around his neck, and 9 minutes and 44 seconds of his body slowly rocking back and forth until the video fell into a black obscurity. The eerily silence creeping through the television screen, and into the heart of the viewer.

This was the umpteenth time Winifred was watching the tape that was popular amongst the underground artists.

Everybody purchasing the tape for what its worth, the vendor benefiting a gain behind the young guitarist's life vanishing within 20 minutes. The whole ordeal disgusted the witch senseless, though she didn't cry. The cold-blooded female simply sat there, and watched intently the last 9 minutes and 44 seconds of Mckenzie's corpse with wide eyes and a yearning need to vomit her heart out.

"Idiot..."

* * *

_&reviews are encouraged! C: _


	2. Chapter 2

"And after two damn days, she finally decided to call me" Seamus sighed over dramatically, in such a fashion that Neville mentally questioned his masculinity. "So you've got her, then? That Italian?" He pressed, raising an eyebrow as he sat, arms crossed, unconvinced at the Irish fellow's pathetic advances on the 19 year old muggle from across the near-vacent table.

Seamus shrugged his shoulders as a forced grin was full apparent on his lips, "I'm too much for her" Neviile muffled a chuckle, reached over across the table and sympathetically patted the wizard on his back. He needed some sort of respect for even trying with the beaut.

The room was near dead as they both sat at the end of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, both equally picking at their food in a slow manner, catching up their recent activities over the summer break. A slow smile spread across Longbottom's face as he sat silently chuckling at the wizards stories, and spun his fork around the salad he served himself.

"Your teeth look great... You also lost a bit of pounds, haven't 'ya?" Neville took this as a rhetorical inquire as he pressed his lips into a thin line. Hermione asked him gently if he'd like his teeth straightened over at the Weasley's place in July, the results were great, though the shedding of weight was something unintentional. Nothing special.

"Its almost curfew, we best get upstairs", following suit, Seamus tagged along with the lanky Wizard as he walked out of Great Hall, both sharing stifled laughs as they began conversing on more of Seamus' antics over the gap they were apart, Neville was at the point whereas he couldn't hear his laughs, but only his harsh breathing.

Once they both fell into a comfortable silence, striding up the staircase, Seamus hit a random question that converted the humorous mood so hastily, it gave Neville whiplash.

"Have you watched that tape?"

It was a question that Neville would rather not bask in, because he has in fact watched the tape, though it was so disturbing, he felt a sickening lash in his stomach at the thought of Mckenzie Ravnerneil's corpse hanging in the center of his television screen.

"Yeah" Neville left it at that.

Though Seamus was oblivious at Neville's need to abruptly drop the subject and urged the topic further into detail, "Winnie acts like nothing ever happened, hasn't even mentioned him to anybody so far, and this happened when? Two months ago?" Seamus was having a one sided conversation with himself, as Neville decided to don his attention on a young student that came running down the stairs that would usually appear brash, and clumsy, although it was evident this girl carried the utmost grace and elegance that only either a Pureblood or Ravenclaw attained.

In the midst of it all, Seamus halted dead in his tracks as he gawked at the sight of the girl in the middle of the steps, Neville paused immediately once he noted that his friend wasn't at his side, and quickly spun around, harshly shoving a seemingly delicate shoulder in the process.

"Bah!" As soon as he heard the somewhat manly squeak, he out reached a hand to attempt to clasp the girl's form, though he was too late, & the gentle shove threw the girl off-balance and tumbling down the stairs from 4th to 3rd floor.

_crack!_

"Damnit!" Her voice was lovely, it had a sense of femininity, it was too pretty to be throwing around useless curses. Stupid, that this was Neville Longbottom's first thought once seeing the young girl sprawled across the 3rd floor, an obvious display that she was hurt as she focused her attention on her awkwardly formed ankle.

"S-Seamus! It hurts!" She cried, biting furiously on her bottom lip and averting her gaze back from her ankle to the Irish Wizard, "I-I'll go get somebody!". Quickly, the wizard left the girl and Neville alone at the staircase.

Neville sprinted down the stairs and bent down to observe the bone sticking out, almost penetrating her skin. He reached out a hand hesitantly to gently caress the wound, though she pulled away abruptly, which resulted her to hiss at the pain, "do not touch me, Longbottom" she spoke in a voice that was pressured to sound intimidating, although it betrayed her and resembled a kindergarten teacher tenderly scolding a 5 year old.

Nevertheless, her voice still held a firm malice, so he tucked his hand into his pocket and clasped an item in his jeans. Retrieving the ointment, he bit slightly on his lower lip while dipping his index finger into the mint-colored cream, and the girl clenched her eyes tightly together as she recognized the smell of her 5th year herbology project, and the healing qualities it contained. Neville tenderly rubbed the cream around her joint, to which numbed the pain at the touch.

"This is will only last 9 minutes and 16 seconds", suddenly catching Neville off-guard, the Ravenclaw jumped to her feet, absent mindedly adding pressure to her foot which was worsening by each moment she leaned her weight on the broken bone, "Are you mocking me?" Then it came to Neville.

"Winifred?" He questioned, her panting was something Neville grew wary about unconsciously, but the sight of the 6th year Ravenclaw's odd breathing didn't surprise him, it was the hand she clenched to her chest, and the perfect heart shaped grey skin that caught his attention, and a shiver was sent down his spine as his hair stood on end. Mental pictures resurfaced of the 21 year old guitarist, and his strainful singing.

"Sit down" although his voice was soft, and highly insecure in its results from the hot-headed Jessamine, she surprised him when she placed her bottom gently on the floor. It was apparent on her facial features she was furiously holding back from spilling her thoughts upon Neville, although before she could attempt to scorn the Gryffindor, Neville's mouth moved before she retort an utterance that would most likely put a sailor to shame.

"I'm so sorry, Winnie" although the sentence only held four words, it immediately caused Winifred to calm down 1/88ths of her rage, which totaled Neville as a walking wizard, "you best be, Longbottom. And do not refer me as that hideous nickname, I barely know you" she turned her head sharply, as her incredibly thick, wavy monstrosity of a mane followed her movements.

Neville couldn't help but feel slightly offended by the statement from the vixen, although hid his reaction by turning his head away from her.

The awkward silence that was passed between the two was cut short by a rushed Hufflepuff Prefect stomping up the stairs, "you clumsy witch", Winifred flicked her head in the direction of the voice, although her glare melted into her casual, well-practised smirk.

"It's not my fault, Gabriel" she huffed, pointing her nose in the air, her snobbish ways getting the best of that pretty little face, Gabriel tossed his hair and chuckled under his breath, "sure it wasn't" he murmured whilst digging in his shoe for his wand, Seamus trotted up to the trio at the moment Neville decided to lift up from the ground.

Kneeling down to the Ravenclaw, Winifred willingly outstretched her leg for the Prefect to fully examine the ankle, "ah, just a tiny bone I sense, nothing extravagant" he grinned over at Neville, "no hurt done, Longbottom" it was hard to dislike the wizard, Neville beamed a slight smile at the guy. With a precise flick of the Hufflepuff's wrist, the ankle formed back into place, leaving both Neville & Seamus simply staring wide-eyed at the expertise of this 7th year.

"I'd think he'd carry her to the infirmary, not fix her ankle" Seamus whispered, slightly annoyed with the Hufflepuff as he engaged into a conversation with the Ravenclaw, obvious to the fact that Seamus resented the charming Prefect.

"How'd you manage that?" Seamus asked, directing his attention back and forth from the Ravenclaw's ankle, to Gabriel as he smiled dashingly at the Irish wizard, "Six younger siblings & a Nurse as an elder sister, comes natural I suppose" he shrugged off the wordless magic, and gently took hold of the Ravenclaw's elbow to assist her from off the floor, "well thanks, Gabe" Winifred forced a faux smile that its only goal was to mock the seventh year, "goodnight" and with this, she turned on her heel, only to trip on the first step of stairs, Seamus stifled a loud laugh at the misfortune of this girl.

Quickly, she picked herself up from the steps and ignored the chants of goodnight's by the wizards, "I've got an eye on her, that one" Gabriel said confidently, evidently soaking his words with admiration towards the Ravenclaw that was now out of earshot, Seamus chuckled and tucked his hands neatly into his pockets, "you, and half of the school". Gabriel ran a hand through his hair and also smiled at this, "true, well, goodnight guys" turning, he walked down the steps, both the wizards parting their ways as they both mirrored his goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Neville sat in the vacent common room comfortably on the couch with his textbooks sprawled across his lap, lovingly clutching a crisp, cream shaded piece of paper displaying elaborate, cursive handwriting that dotted a heart in the thick, black ink upon the signature with such equisite detail that only a Ravenclaw could claim. It was merely his first three hours into his classes, and already he's received a dedicated love confession - although what astonished the physically neglected Gryffindor greatly, was the author of the text, Felicity.

The Ravenclaw was usually the one founded on the 8th floor girls washroom, mingling with her fellow house mates, and was openly admitting the fact that she gabbed more than old ladies in a bingo hall. She was a known flirt, and an obvious desired student in the Ravenclaw tower. The ringleader in the group, she had the tendencies of a 12 year old girl, and needed excessive amount of attention, a detail he pondered on when he shared a Transfiguration class with the vixen as she gossiped among her peer's as they absorbed each word she spoke with admiration.

But there was a string of questions that lingered in Longbottom's mind:

_Who paid her? Is this some type of sick joke? Why the bloody hell me?_

He couldn't muster an answer to any of the inquires. So he donned the realistic fact about the attractive female - she was an obvious nuisance. Flicking the note back into it's envelope, he stood and slicked the paper between his textbooks and strode to the door nonchalantly, erasing the moment in his memory of ever reading the paper. He earnestly doubted the words printed, why would somebody fancy a nobody?

The cruel mental lashing's he gave himself were slightly over exaggerated in his state, although he didn't remorse any of the low-self esteem issue's he gave himself, he'd rather not put forth himself into a situation and embarrass himself than stand for something and be humiliated. He came across that result numerous times in the past, reoccurring memories in different predicaments isn't something he'd bask in. Obviously.

Gliding down the staircases, smiling at some classmates whilst the travel down, he noted Hannah Abbott awaiting impatiently at the bottom, tapped her tiny, mary jane clad foot upon the stone and slipped a smile slowly onto her thin lips, "you best be glad I've brought you food, Neville. It was hard keeping this away from Ernie" she spoke delicately, always as if she were singing instead of holding a casual conversation. This is why Neville evidently enjoyed the presence of Hannah, she held every single trait of a typical Hufflepuff. She was a selfless little thing that over thought every action performed by each wizard and witch with such out-of-hand conclusions, and thought of everybody's needs, tending to everyone except herself.

"Ah, thanks Hannah" Neville gingerly took the plate from her palm, and offered a kind smile in return, "quite the pain sneaking that out of the great hall" she murmured, both turning to walk towards their next class together, "I appreciate it" Neville chuckled, plucking the chicken and practically engulfed the thing whole, Hannah ignored this barbaric intake and focused her attention on a flock of Ravenclaw's basking in their own aura, leaning against the wall with their textbooks pressed gently to their chests, each kindly smiling at one another and the occasional laugh that resembled an airy, high pitched bell.

Hannah immediately linked her arm around Neville's as they neared the somewhat intimidating girls, Neville noted this reflex from the Hufflepuff, and harshly smothered the heat attempting to rise into his cheeks. Averting his eyes away from the young blonde, he regretted the action hastily as it was performed, for he met the mossy green eyes that pierced a glare into the Gryffindor for a millisecond, and quickly flashed back into its forever-bored state, while beaming the Ravenclaw infamous ever-practised smile, "good afternoon, Neville" Winifred said casually, her voice containing such a sophisticated, mature tone that Slytherin's attained from being brought up in their pureblooded, lavish lifestyle - something that Winifred obviously shared with the green & silver adorned students of Slytherin.

"Afternoon" he responded, giving her a curt nod as if she were a general of some sort, earning an odd glance from Hannah as she pried herself away from his rather well muscled arm.

As they reached the end of the hall, Neville perched the porcelain plate upon a ledge that a house elf would eventually find and smiled over at Hannah nervously, "we have 15 minutes left, kind of a waste arriving early" they both stood idly outside of Muggle Studies. Hannah raised an eyebrow while shrugging her shoulders, "rather arrive early than arrive on time without a seat. This class is rather packed I heard" she leaned across from Neville, and donned a playful smirk upon her face.

Neville nodded his head in a quiet agreement. Both shared a comfortable silence as they roamed their heads of thoughts either one of them decided not to share, or kept to themselves, until Hannah pushed herself away from the stone, and broadly stared at Neville with unknown intensity that he found rather harsh to swallow, "I don't know what's wrong with me, but I cannot stand that Winifred" her words were laced with mixed emotions on the topic, confused if she were either regretful for ever disliking the Ravenclaw, or scared from the brunette that was currently laughing amongst her friends approximately twenty meters away.

"How so?" Although the statement literally appeared out of the blue, Neville quickly swallowed this information whole, because lately, he's been growing an unconscious disdainful feeling towards the Ravenclaw as well. She was too blandly cocky and rudely honest to his liking.

"She indirectly pinpoints my flaws out to my friends, and unintentionally hurts my feelings unknowingly" Hannah slowly wrapped her arms around her form insecurely as Neville watched the young Hufflepuff intensely as she crumbled before him abruptly, she bit her lower lip and casted her gaze downwards. This was a perspective of the blonde that he didn't know, he was always accustomed to the bright, bubbly Abbott that was so optimistic, it was at times annoying, not this mere woman, on the verge of self pity.

Sweeping across the hall, he outstretched his arms to embrace the slightly startled Hufflepuff, her bipolar mood swings getting the better of him, she gently clasped the crisp, white tee that he wore which reeked the scent of soap, she smiled into his hug, "I know your a flawless person, Hannah" he mumbled into her hair, sending a shrill tremble down the blonde's back, she dug her face further into his chest, and stood there simply, echoing his sentence into her head.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a particular scent to her that Neville couldn't process into words, because basic idioms could not describe the heavenly aroma that Hannah Abbott carried. Drifting off into the scent briefly, he was startled from the sudden physical contact of a slender, rather flawless hand that looked as strong as they felt, smoothing over his biceps, and slowly, he felt a sudden cold air surround them with the presence of a Ravenclaw.

"Good Afternoon, Neville" Felicity gleamed a rather bright smile down at the Gryffindor, her eyes fluttering wickedly which added emphasis to her fan-like lashes bordering those chocolate brown eyes any typical male would indulge.

"Ah, a-afternoon, Felicity" he slurred, whipping a hand to the back of his neck out of nervousness and flashed the young girl a smile. As quick as she arrived, she hastily departed the couple in the library as they finished their first days work of assignments, though leaving an enormous imprint on the suddenly territorial Abbott.

"I didn't know you had relations with Eastchurch" Hannah murmured, her face hidden between the pages of a romance novel, obviously growing bored with the tedious Herbology research. Neville hummed an appreciation of her concern about the affections of the Ravenclaw, "such hate in your tone" Neville teased jokingly as Hannah lowered her book to hold a bland stare at him. Sighing as she broke the silence, the book captured her attention once more, "she's a Ravenclaw. She's only good for one thing" and giggled at her own subliminal message.

Neville shook his head, with a smile printed on his face, "burrowing notes?" Neville pressed, nonchalantly twirling a quill on his scroll, doodling. Hannah propped her book on the table, her index finger folded into the page, marking her read, and rolled her eyes, "yes, Neville" she smirked, her nose scrunching distastefully, "Felicity Eastchurch is a whore. She slept with my elder cousin and Ernie, kinda disgusting" Hannah deadpanned, leaving Neville to automatically purpose his thoughts towards the pretty 6th year to center the fact that she gets around. Neville cringed at the mental picture.

"That is quite... Filthy" he watched Felicity's figure fade behind a wooden door, and averted his sight towards Hannah - her satisfaction in convincing Neville was clearly written across the sly smirk that she wore whilst she continued to read her romance. "But, I'd rather find out her reputation first handedly" he muttered, shuffling his books into a pile, and plucking them neatly from the desk, "y-you never know, she could be a kind person" he shrugged his shoulders and beamed an ever pleasant smile that Hannah admittingly grew fond of, to which she returned the smirk half heartedly, puzzled of Neville's sudden interest in Felicity.

"Y-Yes, I suppose" she murmured, her voice slightly depressed in the fact that her gossip was dejected from the dashing Gryffindor as he parted ways with the blonde Hufflepuff.

Neville felt rather disgusting engulfing the gossip without actually knowing the girl, and felt quite shameful at the mere thought of almost accepting this information of Felicity. He felt no better than those fluttering Slythein's & their attraction to swallowing such negative news.

Striding out of the library, his eyes busying themselves with a slight stain on his button-up blouse, he started rubbing at the fabric and frowned at the flaw. Completely clueless to his surroundings, he felt another abrupt arm fling itself around his arm, and was about to cheerfully greet Felicity, until his eyes landed on an untamed mess of wavy chocolate lush, to which his physical result was somewhat resembling a dying sun at the realization that this was not Felicity.

"H-Hello, Wi-" "He's my boyfriend".

Neville paused and stood his lanky body in the hall while a green & silver adorned student stood across from Neville with his arms crossed, his physical features fully suppressing the urge to laugh at Winifred's supposed boyfriend. Neville stared down at Winifred questioningly, although his mouth moved, he heard Winifred's silky, innocent voice, "yes, we've been dating this passed summer. Quite serious, yes" the Ravenclaw mustered in a splurr, stumbling over her own words, she bounced her head up and down enthusiastically as she smiled gently up at Blaise Zambini.

The Slytherin kept the neat, conniving smirk attached to his thin lips, and pierced his eyes into the very soul of Neville, scrutinizing his very core with absolute detail, and smugly chuckled at the their relationship, Neville remained quiet as he boldly glared back at the Slytherin with new found confidence he never knew he possessed, holding the same spiteful venom as Blaise, Neville unknowingly wrapped an arm around Winifred's waist as a memory of her broken foot resurfaced, and came to a mutual agreement with the young Ravenclaw as he glanced briefly into her emerald irises - he owed her one.

"Quit being a nuisance, Zambini" Neville broadly scolded, his eyes knitting together threateningly whilst tightening his grip around the frail bombshell that claimed him her boyfriend, something that no student at Hogwarts would deny, and relished in the flash of defeat that pooled in the Zambini's glare.

"Have fun, Longbottom. You can't make her happy" at this statement, Winifred slightly jumped in her skin, as if she received an electric shock, she stared down at the stone in a somewhat lowered mood, obviously bothered by the Zambini's note. He stalked off in the opposite direction of the duo and turned once more on the heel of his foot to fully stare at Neville, to which Neville replied by holding his brooding stature and continued to glare, "you have pretty nice teeth, it'd be a shame if they were kicked down your throat" and with the threat, he fully left the presence of the two in the vacant hall.

Immediately, Winifred pulled the sleeves of her grey knitted sweater and shielded her eyes from the wizard that now took her shoulder's into the palms of his hands as she began to bite on her bottom lip, desperately trying to hold her emotions intact, ".. That kinda stung" she muttered, finally composing herself as she wiped away the moist tears that were readily forming, and smiled appreciatively up at Neville as he drew small circles reassuringly into her shoulders, "what's his problem?' Neville asked with a tender smile spreading across his lips.

Winifred blinked slowly as she held her elbow at her side, her state was practically screaming out her depression.

"I'm not too sure, he wanted to go out, but he was.. Going to use me" she flatly stated, and as she finished her sentence, a fourth year Gryffindor trotted out of the library doors, and both the elder students felt suddenly relieved in the convert of atmosphere from dreary, to comfortable.

"Let's go eat, I'll walk you to the Great Hall", at this, Winifred smugly smiled up at Neville, her cocky nature returning, to which he suddenly caught a mental picture of a broken Hannah, and remorsed his offer, "no thanks, I..." She hesitated to complete her sentence, and wavered her gaze towards a student that lingered behind the lanky Gryffindor, "I'm going with Scarlet" and with that, she sprinted down the hall in her flats, creating a 'click, clack' sound echoing in the empty hall, leaving this unsettled craving that crawled under Neville's skin. Confused. With the only thought of how perfect his arm wrapped around her waist.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, Winnie" this video tape echoed through her head everywhere she went. "Tonight you looked too pretty" she found herself thinking about the muggle constantly, it drove her on the brim to insanity, she felt the need to vomit everytime she felt the nothingness settle itself into her stomach, the hunger was painful, but once she digested food, it suddenly found itself a rise out of her body - and Winifred would find herself on the eigth level girl's washroom.

Wiping her mouth with a towel as she stared at her reflection in the dirty mirror, she pathetically smiled at the girl in the glass she couldn't exactly recognize. The aftermath of that idiot guitarist's death surely drove her body into insanity, not being able to ingest nutrients took a toll on her once thick, shimmering mane of hair that bounced with every movement, she found the strings of her father's inheritance drizzling down the shower drain in huge clumps, which resulted to her hair to become thinner and thinner each growing day. Although her appearence still attained a forgien attractiveness, something she would willingly admit to, "you're only young and beautiful once" was naturally her motto, something a Ravenclaw would gladly indulge in, each female Ravenclaw holding a silent, unspoken competition with each of their comrad of whom is more gorgeous physically, who had the thicker eyelashes, thicker hair, thinner waists, firm thighs. Everything so superficial that Winifred usually participated in with full-throttle, dashing off in first at the washroom at six in the morning attempting to straighten her hair, applying a mediocre amount of makeup to compliment her natural features, taking care of herself. She grew bored with it, all of it.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she felt disgusted with those lips, with those filthy eyes, hideous hair, bland complexion. She basked herself in self-hate.

Although, in the midst of her self-loathing, her tunnel vision only focused on the men that trailed her, and hid behind their inefficient compliments, scared to actually show the insecure little Ravenclaw that actually cared about that simple, muggle boy.

She coughed, a raspy, somewhat disgusting cough that sounded moist, and stared down at her hand that contained a little splatter of blood, "I'm bleeding.." She said to nobody in particular, "need a pad!" Suddenly, a cheerful brunette swiftly _danced _up to Winifred's side, gleefully handing the witch a fabric, and smiled so brightly, Winifred had to squint from her rays.

"Felicity.. Oh" she paused to fully induce the glowing appearence of the fellow Ravenclaw, and quickly came to realize the blood on her hand, and hastily clasped the offered pad, veiling her result from the neglection of food. "Thank you, Feli" she spoke softly, something the classmate didn't usually experience in the presence of Winifred, and took advantage of this situation, "you're welcome, Winnie. It's just a kotex" she smiled, leaning her slender figure against the porcelain sink, and stared fully at Winifred Jessamine's facial appearence, and swallowed her glossy eyes, full lips, and perky nose. Although, instead of the glimmering pupils, she was faced with her eyelids hanging half open as if she were tired, such similarity towards her deceased boyfriend in the video. She gulped.

"I loved that song McKenzie sang, um! Give Into Me, best of Fracture JohnDoe" at the mere mention of the guitarist's name, Winifred abruptly perked her personality, and forced a faux smile onto her lips, forging happiness to avoid any further heartwrenching pain about the possible love of her life. Though, the stupid broad didn't achknowledge the resent from Winifred oozing through her pores, and the Ravenclaw began singing the lyrics, "I'm going to get to you~ you're going to give in~" although before Felicity could finish her high pitched choir singing, Winifred somewhat harshly slapped a hand over Felicity's mouth and stared into her brown eyes, "I know how the song goes" she seethed, although her face was crossed between if she were to either laugh, or cry, but before she could perform these emotions, she strode strongly out the doors, leaving a dazed Eastchurch in isolation.

Winifred stood idly in the midst of the busied hall, students buzzing around, each laughing at each other's interactions, Winifred lightly envied these bright fourth years as they walked down the hall towards the Ravenclaw tower, pitifully smiling at the students as she caressed the wallpaper tainted stone, it's soft, swirly texture sending Winifred into a gentle daydream as the smile still donned her lips. Mindlessly pondering topics that would usually fascinate her, everything seemed to link back to him.

_He used to enjoy reading Catch In The Rye, He hated sunsets, there wasn't a favorite flavor of ice cream he liked.._

Chomping on her bottom lip as her hand was still placed delicately atop the wall, she tucked stray hair behind her ear and decided if she needed to rid the relentless, merciless thoughts revolving around McKenzie Ravnerneil, she should get another obsession. A rather obscene thought, she scrunched her nose distastefully, although fully induced the idea. She needed an antidote to her depression, and she only knew of one tactic to banish it.


	6. Chapter 6

Neville found himself indulging into the mystery genre of books lately, which surprised the wizard greatly due to that fact that he usually inflicted some type of biography upon himself, and captured information about a historic wizard or witch - he adored trivia, a characteristic he didn't exactly share with his peers. Caressing the ancient pages of his latest read, he sat himself comfortably into the plush seat hidden between rows of couches - his long legs crossed, as his neck craned his head between the text, he bit his lower lip until it stung at the anxiousness for actually pages away from finishing the hero's accomplishments, and fulfilling his curiosity if the young mate would ever repel the evildoer of his nemesis.

Turning the rustic page, he inwardly frowned deeply at his sight of the pages torn out of the spine of the book.

Sighing melodramatically, settling himself quite easily with the contemplation that he wouldn't know of the ending, he automatically presumed the best for the characters and tossed the book sluggishly to the pile whereas he found the tease of a read.

"He dies" hearing a faint, somewhat bell-like voice, he ran a hand through his hair while he perched his head to the side of the book shelve to find Winifred blandly reading the titles of the Alchemy section with a very stoic facial expression donning her ever-soft features, Astronomy textbooks clasped lovely to her chest. Neville crossed his arm and leaned back fully into his chair, "you're wearing glasses?" His voice came out as more of a statement, although she huffed in a puff of air at his realization of the specks hanging lightly on her nose, "I'm near-sight blind" she confessed rather quickly, and out stretched her arm above herself, spotting the Alchemy textbook she feverishly searched for in the span of an hour, her reach elongating her body as she stood on her tip toes, grazing the spine of the book lightly.

Neville unknowingly directed his gaze at the skin she exposed unwillingly, the tanned skin tempting Neville to sinfully touch the soft appearance of her back, although he composed himself, just indulgingly intaking the sight of the intangible waist of Winifred Jessamine.

Finally, she decided to take the wand from her slipper-boots and whispered a spell under her breath to claim the book.

Once she spun towards his direction with a somewhat smug smile, she paused as she noted Neville's wide, deer-like eyes as his large hand covered a majority of his face, pathetically blocking the view of his abashed, red streaked cheeks, "you're odd, Longbottom" Winifred plainly said monotonically as her smile was wiped clean from her face.

Neville returned from his trance, and shook his head softly, ignoring the mild insult and settled into a silence as Winnie took a seat next to Neville.

A though occurred to him as he mentally imagined Hannah's frown, and he boldly confronted the intimidating Ravenclaw that sat a distance away from him, "why do you bully Hannah?" His voice was above a whisper, although it still held a strong sense. Winifred piled her books into the space between her and Neville and gave him a questioning glance, knitting her eyebrows in a confused state at his inquire, "Abbott? I don't talk to her.." Her sentence trailed off as she peeled open a thick book that greeted the reader with a mist of dust, ".. Ugh, it fogged my glasses" she seethed, removing her black rims to clean.

Neville broadly shifted his body so he was fully facing the Ravenclaw and studied every movement she made, every tint to her wavy brown hair, the beauty marks that claimed every inch of her body, her green eyes that scanned the letters swiftly with ease. She was a machine, built with strong bolts and steel, to perform highly, strategic tasks. This slightly scared him, though he shown no hint.

"Don't change the topic" his voice was dripping with masculinity, dominance radiating from the mere spoken sentence, it was odd how the meek, docile creature he was a year ago simply vanished, leaving a brooding, confident gentlemen as a replacement. Winifred whipped her now sharp glare at Neville, and suppressed the need to gulp, he regretted the tone of voice, and was met with the witch that broke her ankle on the stairs a week ago.

"Hannah Abbott is a piece of furniture, I do not speak, nor acknowledge her existence, she's a stranger to me, this is the only time I became involved with her" she explained spitefully, as if she were scolding a younger child. Neville turned his body to lean against his knee's and ran a hand through his tousled locks thoughtfully, "it's amusing to think I'd speak wrongly of her when I barely know her. People gossip inaccurate news, Neville. I thought you were the last to engage in such conversations" and with that, she slammed her book tightly and shuffled them around. Neville couldn't look at her while she walked away, although he heard an evident 'clunk' as one of her books fell to the floor. That witch was clumsy.

Neville sighed out of pure confusion as to why Hannah would simply lie to him, he was worth the truth, wasn't he?

The doubtfulness pitched itself into the depth of his stomach, he grew uneasy from the disquiet feeling and listening intently as he heard the library's clock, and the books fly from shelve to shelve. His head was perched into his hands, pondering the thought insecurely.

Blinking slowly as he came to the conclusion as to tossing off this useless burden of a confrontation, he blanketed the act as if nothing ever happened and left the library in the need of a coffee.

Although before he could even make it out of the library, he was tugged to the side and was face to face with his possible love-interest.

"So you're dating Winnie?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper that earned a loud 'shush!'. He blankly searched his mind for an excuse from the delirious accusation, "dating? Since when?" He muttered, attempting to be hushed. Felicity flickered her gaze from Neville towards their surroundings to avoid the intense eye-to-eye conversation they were experiencing, "I-I didn't think you were like that, Neville" he voice wobbled slightly, as Neville felt guilty for ignoring Felicity's advances, and came to a realization he was wrongfully judged for the second time in the span of ten minutes.

"Like what?" His voice was gentle, soothing, and Felicity held his gaze for what seemed to like forever to Neville, "there's a... There's a cruel rumor going around about Winifred" she hesitated to tell Neville as he stared intently at the girl, leaning himself against the bookshelf. Neville hated rumor's. They were inaccurate.

"Every guy that Winifred fell for died" Neville felt the urge to laugh at the idiotic information, it was be known to him that an individual would cause such an unintelligent assumption, Felicity could tell by the humor in his eyes he wasn't taking the situation seriously, "she's had a lot of boyfriend's, Felicity" Neville said matter-of-factly. Felicity shook her head stubbornly, "Cedric, McKenzie.. She's only fell for two guys" she stared up at him with concern written across her face, although he could exactly place a finger on why the hell he was still playing the boyfriend role. Then an image of the Slytherin melted into his mind, and he cringed.

"She won't fall for me" he dismissed, leaving the dejected Ravenclaw standing alone as he finally left the library.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a certain word to describe the perfect sensation that was running viciously throughout Neville's core, "So, last block then? Since.." she paused as her enchanting blue eyes practically shimmering in the rays of the morning sun, flickering in a rather shy, adorable manner back and forth from the cobble stoned floor to my direction, causing the tranced wizard before the ravishing Abbott to pathetically contain whatever was left from his self-control ".. We don't have any classes" her voice was lowered, a detail that Neville couldn't actually process the significance for.  
It has only been two weeks into the education Hogwarts offered, although the overwhelming amount of studies the teacher's assigned already held a tight grasp around numerous student's scheduels, it was a miracle how Neville kept with the homework, although he blamed the rather non-existant social life he attained and shurgged his shoulder's mentally at the thought, and stared down in a nervous, stuttering splurr at the young witch that wrapped her arms around her torso that stood in the lifeless corridor.  
"I-I see no, no problem with that" he stumbled over his own sentence and mentally slapped himself in the face multiple times as he claimed a quite questionable gaze from the Hufflepuff, her smirk still attached to her pink lips, he offered a dry chuckle to somewhat ease the ambience that surrounded them. "Great!" she replied, her grin quickly forming into an intoxicating smile that Neville drank dry, fully drugged from her mere attitude that he pathetically scolded himself mentally for drifting off into her entrancing features superficially. He couldn't help himself.  
"Y-Yeah, see you then" he sucked at anything revolving socialization, he was an awkward tree in the midst of a prairie. Fleeing from the subliminal advances Abbott created, he walked down the hall and around the corner as if there was a pole stuck straight down his throat, and leaned against the wall as a huff of relief was released from his lungs. He didn't breath within the engagement with Hannah, and his brain was slightly incoherent from the lack of air within a span of 3 minutes.  
Although his presence was unknown to the individuals around him as he relaxed himself in the assumed hallway, there was a girl that sat solemnly with her knee's curled to her chest in a pitiful state, as her chin laid lazily atop her bone, and stared in utter boredom at the wall across from her. This was the vulnerable Jessamine that he rarely encountered, which was odd, since as of late, he grown accustomed to the girl's desperate behaviour, though didn't question it as he sluggishly walked over to the girl that didn't acknowledge his existence, but was aware of the wizard nevertheless. He sat himself ungracefully beside Winifred and smiled into the air.  
The last time he spoke to Winifred, he was being verbally beaten by her.  
"You being here can cause assumptions" she mumbled, her voice still radiating the man-like strength that many girls questioned, though did not ask. It was a strange detail surrounding the girl, she was still this seemingly elegant, poise lady, although judging this mere woman by sight does not specifically by any means contrast to her personality. Once she spoke, the imagery of such an innocent, pure creature shatters as one hears her strong, demanding tone she acquired by being brought up in her household. The Daily Prophet held no boundaries to describing the Jessamine family, seeing as they were naturally the accomplished, rich wizards and witches that grew into respected Auror's and members of the ministry - the newspaper gossiped wildly about their antics, and specifically alienated the young Jessamine, holding a column pin-pointing out of her and the muggle's relationship. He didn't read that page. She held the atmosphere as if royalty, and nobody treated her otherwise - for she was as kind as well, despite her rather boyish ways and indecent views, she typically held others needs before herself, though nobody tended to note of this characteristic, and held the fact that she had 9 relationships within a year, many of them drastically being ruined by her boredom with the boy, which resulted her to cheat.  
"Doesn't matter, everybody thinks we're dating anyway" Neville lost his nervousness from he claimed while around Hannah and drifted off into his own thoughts.  
At this, Winifred whipped her hair up into the face of Neville, and smiled rather perfectly, her eyes glimmering with obvious mockery, "yes, because I'd prefer an inexperienced Longbottom than.." her sentenced dropped, as well did her face once she speculated someone to compare Neville to, and came up with nothing and settled back into her cocoon.  
There was a silence that engulfed them, as they both sat with blank faces, until Winifred broke the tension, "she lied to you, Hannah" her voice was drenched with understanding and mild confusion, "I don't know why though, the only people I speak lowly of is people I actually know" her dominant nature resurfaced quickly as it was taken down, and she perched her back into a straight line than curving around her legs.  
"Did you eat?" Neville laughed as he was questioned from Winifred, her attention span sprung around then a young 4 year old child, although he was grateful, he didn't want to ponder on the thought of Hannah lying to him.  
"Yes, I have. I just though getting a walk would be good before Charms" Neville confided.  
"Great, you can walk me. I have Charms as well" there was a sense of formality in her voice that Neville immediately noted of, an aspect he didn't really noticed.  
"Didn't want to, but fine" Neville sighed, as Winifred stared at him through the corner of her eye, "I thought Gryffindor's were courteous" she shot, "I though Ravenclaw's were independent" he replied, "I'm a very dependant person, it's rather pathetic" she muttered sarcastically, although it was meant as a joke, Neville could conclude that Winifred was in fact surrounded by people and expected a major assistance from her peers, which popped a question into the wizard's mind, "why are you here? I mean like, alone" he stared broadly at the Jessamine as she ducked into her knee's once more, wrapping her arms around her legs tighter.  
Silence was his response as she shrugged, and stared directly at the wall across from them, this actually gave him the chance to stare at the beauty mark that she was perfectly laid on her jaw. He wanted to kiss it.  
"Fred Weasley" she bluntly stated, contemplating if she would tell him more, although before he could mutter a word of anything about the man that was now working his new company down in Diagon Alley, she pulled back her cloak from around her waist and removed a worn looking, piece of parchment that looked long, and heart wrenching confessional from her grey, knitted sweater, "we've been sending er, letter's to each other" she said matter of factly, a little color appearing on her cheeks while a faint smile was smothered across her face, sending off this aura of pure, innocent bliss. Neville's gut pitched awkardly, something he mentally questioned, though pushed it into the back of his head and returned the smile towards the glowing Jessamine.  
"It's stupid" she muttered, folding up the paper back into her pocket, "but he said he came here a lot to think.. So.." she paused, and redirected her gaze from the wall to up to him, "did you know there's an idiotic rumor going around that every time I love someone, they die?" her voice was humorous, although her eyes shown the pure hate and despair towards it. The princess was hurt.  
"That's what you were thinking about?" Neville asked, his voice low, hushed.  
"Yeah, I mean.. It's impossible. Cedric and McKenzie" she murmured, under her breath as she removed her eyes from Neville once more and stared at the wall, "it's.. Impossible" she whispered, her voice choppy, as if she were broken and meant to be mended back together.  
It was out of pure and utter instinct that Neville attempted to wrap his arms around the Jessamine, he didn't intentionally mean to give this grieving creature a heartfelt embrace, although when he out-stretched his offering arms, she instantly smacked this gesture away and frowned at him, "indecent behaviour" although her voice was strict, a slow smile softly spread across her face, "you're my boyfriend, but we aren't intimate" she muttered, Neville's face flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, his tense, jittery mannerism slowly emerging once more, "r-race you to Charms" he smiled, it was forced, although Winifred devoured it whole.  
"Sure" she stood to her feet, and took a leap towards Professor Flitwick's class, although once her foot landed on the stone, she fell to the floor clumsily and yelped something unrepeatable. Neville held back his laugh.

* * *

_There is absolutely this addiction to Matthew Lewis, ugh, it's so insane. ALSO! Lately I've been writing these latest chapter's from my nuisence of a Blackberry, so that explains my oddly short chapter's. I apologize. My laptop is horrible, and I cannot type on it's horrible keyboard. Review's are highly encouraged. I've only got one. It's so sad C': makes me all anguished inside. Dramatic, I'm aware. Love you silent readers C: _


End file.
